


Bended Knee

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [16]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Friends, Joey/Chandler, "Will you marry me?"





	

Chandler watches in shocked, happy silence as Joey drops to one knee before him, holding out a black velvet box.

The others are behind them, Chandler can hear the girls going "Awww" and Ross does too, though he'll deny it later, but all that fades into the background as Joey says four words.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
